


Sea Snails

by RoyaleStar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baratie (One Piece), Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, Gen, Hair Dye, M/M, Shirt-stays, Short Stories, Slight despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleStar/pseuds/RoyaleStar
Summary: Short stories on our lovely couple along with a few shenanigans
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Dye Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary states, I'll be just filling up things to write for my otp. I'll hopefully help my English get better.
> 
> I'll also state in the beginning of the chapter if it will involve a AU or head cannon 
> 
> For the First Chapter:  
> My personal Headcannon that Zoro actually dyes his hair green and yes they have dyes in the Grandline

Sanji let out a short gasp as he shake the carton of cigarettes on hand. Far too empty for his needs and or liking. He usually had a better handle on counting his stocks but with the recent battles and lesser islands it completely slipped his mind to actually check his tobacco supply. Sanji leaves the kitchen and slips pass most of the crew until he reached the men’s quarters.

He browses through his inventory and couldn’t help but frown as he found nothing. The Cook then eyes the whole row of lockers; each one named for every male member of the crew. It was definitely not normal to go snooping in another man’s stockpile for values and moralities sake but it wasn’t technically a written rule. 

He remembers catching Usopp so many times looking through his inventory aimed for his lighters and sometimes it was Brook when he wanted to ‘borrow’ a few of his ties while spewing about having a dapper style. Sanji immediately rummage through both of his crewmates’s lockers in hopes maybe one of his cigarettes got caught in the illegal trade. He gritted his teeth having a fruitless search among the common culprits. The Cook paced for a few minutes debating on actually rummaging through every locker just for a pack of cigarettes. 

“Fuck it, let’s get this over with” he states mostly to himself and starts with Franky followed by Chopper and skipping Luffy (He highly doubted his captain would even care if he smoked 10 cigs in one puff). Coming empty handed on both for Franky and Chopper, it was finally Zoro’s turn and he found himself hesitating for a bit. 

Zoro was the second to the last person he would suspect to find a pack of his smokes (Luffy being first and his angels were definitely excluded oon the suspect list). He had to admit it wasn’t out of the possibility he might have left a few smokes with Zoro with how they have been faring in their new and rather private relationship. they technically do have the most communication as Usopp labels their public squabbles as talking. 

Sanji braces himself and searches though the locker and almost chokes in joy. He found one pack of his smokes besides what looks to be a weird box. He couldn’t help but raise one brow and pick up the curious item and read through the label; it was definitely hair dye with a shade name of Green Envy that apparently the model in the box who happens to be such a beautiful lady was showing off. It was the exact same shade of hair that the Marimo has. 

It took literally five minutes for him to actually absorb the idea that the so called Marimo was intentionally dyeing his hair Green. Was it for show? What was his natural shade? Could he really keep calling him Marimo if his natural color wasn’t really green? The questions kept firing in his mind that he didn’t notice the very Swordsman in mind had stepped in the quarters. 

“What the hell are you doing Shit Cook?” Zoro stated calmly as Sanji nearly drops the box on hand. Sanji glances at Zoro and back to the box which leaves the Swordsman glaring longer for an answer. Running out of patience, the Swordsman quickly grabbed the box in question and returns it to its proper place before closing the locker. Without the curious item on hand, The Cook finally focuses on Zoro with a look of extreme curiosity and amusement to which the latter did not find amusing at all.

“So you’re not growing a field of moss on top of your head?” Sanji grinned as he attempts to comb through Zoro’s hair 

“No moron and fuck off ” Zoro replies before brushing the Cook off who was attempting to touch his hair. Sanji didn’t stop however until Zoro finally pulled out his swords and a fight ensued to destroy the doorway to the men’s quarters. After a few scolding sessions namely from Franky, Chopper and Nami, both of them were left with at least 3 bumps on their heads just in time for dinner preparations to start for Sanji. 

Sanji let his mind wonder as he cooked, the quality unaffected as he reflects on the new discovery. He never found out what was Zoro’s in-born hair color and he vows to find out soon. No better way to start finding out more of your potential lover than starting with his shade choice.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji sometimes wonder if he cheated fate far too often with luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something simple, sad and fluffy for this chapter

Sanji used to only feel cold, fear and betrayal especially in his early childhood. Constantly getting beaten down by people who was supposed to be his family definitely impacted who he was. Those experiences also took away his childhood innocence and ignorance; the world was dark and evil by all definitions and fate was definitely fickle with him. Despite all those dark experiences there were also tiny rays of light among them; a warmth he couldn’t let go. His sister was one of those rays, encouraging and helping him escape a grim fate in the hands of their father. 

Soon finding himself stranded on a deserted island with an old man who he suspected to have most of the rations. Sanji couldn’t help but feel rage but mostly crippled by endless despair as time and food have long pass. He wondered once again to the old man only to be blown with more despair and self-depreciation as he knowingly pass rushed judgement to the man who had selflessly sacrificed himself for him. The old man called Zeff was a new ray of light he soon called home along with the fellow chefs he met upon their rescue and creation of the new floating restaurant. 

The bustling business along with new profound respect and love for the ladies (courtesy of his sister) was almost routine. He felt wrong for wanting more and not being satisfied with what greatness he had but he couldn’t deny the desire to find All Blue. 

Fate was an unpredictable creation of a man’s imagination and desire to put blame or pin on something or someone else. He never believe on such things being as fated; but he might change his mind after a random devil fruit user who happens to have the power of elasticity sprang onto him. 

An opportunity to find All blue opened to him after meeting a weird Rubber boy, A moss specialist also a former bounty hunter, an steel-eyed sharpshooter with lying gig and the most beautiful goddess that could ever possibly allowed on his world but was it really worth the risk? Not only was he in debt to Zeff (as the old man has saved his life) but he wasn’t exactly having such a bad life as a chef in the baratie. 

His heart longed for his dream sea but his mind felt his sense of principle and duty. He politely declined the offer the rubber captain of the crew even if he felt his heart fall heavy at losing his chance. 

What he didn’t expect was a shove from the very same old man along with his fellow chefs; pushing him not away but encouraging him to reach his dream. Unbelievable warmth and happiness spread as fast as it went as he watched the Baratie, his home become smaller and smaller as he walked on uncharted territories of becoming a pirate himself along with a rag-tagged group of misfits (and the lovely goddess). 

Sanji wouldn’t deny it, some part of him still longs for the touch of simplicity of the Baratie and perhaps a bit of fear about letting the warmth go once more but the old man can smell his uncertainty, as fast as detecting a raw steak which which was faster than the speed of light (Sanji swears the old man had a 6th sense for protein).

Despite all his fears, he looks away from the area where the Baratie disappeared and watches his new family mingle and welcome him with open arms and growling stomachs. A new heat springs from his chest and he feels somehow he had manage to cheat all odds and landed himself with a new home to fall in love with.


	3. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a piece of leather right? Oh how wrong Zoro was to think of it so simply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be set on a modern AU and will focus on the use of shirt-stays (sorry sock garters, belts and suspenders. I am sure someday I could write something about you)
> 
> heavily inspired by my ask for [TheChichislaughterhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse)  
> (If you haven't read his/her works, you better start now. too awesome to miss out on it)  
> I was the one who asked about the dapper gears; sorry for leaving you frustrated. hope my crappy writing would help at the very least
> 
> also preschool teacher!Zoro inspired from [Dangit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit)  
> (Again, if you haven't read a single from this writer. Please go and read, again too awesome to miss out on it)  
> Please

Zoro shouldn’t be staring, they may be dating and currently living in the same house but even by his standards he shouldn’t even be staring and it makes him look like he was trying to swallow Sanji with his eyes. Why did he find it so mesmerizing when it’s just Sanji dressing up and preparing for the daily grind. Did he just thought of mesmerizing? No that word wasn’t enough to describe what Sanji was doing to him; the way the Blond was pulling on the leather straps was damn to sexual to be anything else. He would have never though about it until Sanji explained and fucking demonstrated to him a piece of the leather ensemble he wore when they were packing for a trip to Japan. 

“Just heat up the Breakfast Marimo” The blond said as he leans down to give his lover a short peck on lips as he shortly leaves the room, fully suited and quick to escape Zoro’s embrace to his dismay. It was 0600H on a Saturday morning way to early for him to get up from bed especially since he only work on weekdays with the kids in the local preschool. 

However his partner’s career was a bit on another level with Zeff actually passing the reigns to Sanji. To be more specific, Zeff is definitely still cooking in the front lines with Sanji but apparently the old man preferred to have the restaurant under Sanji’s name instead out of the blue. Which left a lot of paperwork and managerial bullshit to also shift to his lover’s plate on top of the early morning shifts for prep work. Zoro glanced at the clock by the side table which read to him as too early to even get up and prepare lesson plans and taxes. So he settled on reminiscing his new profound interest in leather. 

He couldn't help but day dream about packing for their Japan trip last week, Intended to visit his sister Kuina. As expected, the Cook had a bag nearly twice the size of his; not that it would have any impact since they were flying first class. Zoro himself was only choosing what to wear for the day as he was still shirtless and on pajama pants while Sanji was busy also choosing what to wear and had barely anything on besides a pair of white socks and boxers.

It was the straps that Sanji placed on the edge of the bed that got his attention. The Cook had his back to him as he was comparing a few tacky Shirts and long sleeved button ups which gave Zoro the opportunity to hold and inspect the straps. Some of them were too long while the others came up short and a few attached to a another belt that formed into a circle of sorts. 

First thing that came to mind was restriction and murder; with the amount of enemies they made in the past and up to the present being associated with Luffy, it wasn’t out of the question plus it wouldn’t be too suspicious to pass by customs in comparison with his swords to which he had to go to Robin for assistance. She was a demon in angel’s clothing and had somehow with the help of Franky who owns the airlines to actually allow him to bring his swords. 

“What are you doing with my shirt-stays Marimo?” The Blond finally turned to him wearing just a blue button up long sleeve, boxers (since he was still looking for a perfect slacks to pair it with) and White socks. 

Dumbfounded, Zoro could only stutter “ Yo-Your what now?”

“Shirt-stays… oh why do I even bother asking? Give it to me” Zoro obeyed without question and returned the questionable piece of leather back to his lover. Sanji let out a short sigh and motions for Zoro to focus on his right thigh that he propped on the edge of the bed. “listen carefully Marimo, I’ll explain this once”

Zoro grunted and was about to argue but he was silenced by his lover on the demonstration. He was slightly gaping as Sanji demonstrated the use of his shirt-stays; Sanji was definitely talking and explaining but none of it was going through the Marimo who’s eyes were greedily following Sanji’s hands on the propped thigh on the edge of the bed . Sanji initially wrap the first leather strap around his thigh and promptly clasps the other straps attached to the main initial strap to the tails of his bottom up and repeated the procedure to his other thigh. He turned around to show off a 360 degree angle of coverage of the shirt-stays. 

All Zoro could do was stare let his mouth water a little as those damn straps were framing both his lover’s ass and groin. He honestly didn’t expect to have even an interest in leather but Sanji often does change his opinion on more occasions than he could count. 

“... with this, everyone is spared to see your dumbass hanging out of your jeans despite your belt.” 

Right, Sanji was still explaining some sort of bull on the purpose of it and he simply nodded. The Cook gave him a knowing look that obviously stated ‘ you are not listening at all to anything I just explained’. 

Before Sanji could even fathom to kick his temple, Zoro immediately shove him on their bed. The Cooked landed on his back with a short scream of at least two profanities and Zoro took the opportunity and grabs his lover’s right thigh and lifting it on his shoulder before proceeding to let his tongue trace the leather strap. After enjoying the taste of the leather which had Sanji turning red and surprisingly silent, he decided internally those damn straps actually made Sanji’s boxers look like it should be nuzzled onto. 

Before Zoro could even proceed to do anything, the said Cook was actually trying to get his attention about missing their flight and trying to kick him off. That wouldn’t do for Zoro now that he felt rather aroused and he knows they would probably find a way to delay the flight schedule anyway. 

Swiftly evading a socked kick directed to him; he let his free hand fondle and stroke his lover’s cock while his other hand and mouth was returned to playing the straps. “You’re insufferable!” The blond stated before biting on his lips trying not to make any sound. Zoro simply resumed his ministrations, soon enough he knows he will be hearing what he wants to hear but he surely didn’t want to have his lover bruise his own lips; that was his job. He captures Sanji’s lips, and immediately invests on the opportunity to explore that delectable mouth. The kiss leaves both of them breathless and Sanji flushing a lovely shade of red that spreads to his ears and down to his neck. 

Zoro leaves light kisses from Sanji’s neck down to his clavicle and slowly unbuttons the shirt that was blocking his access. The light sighs was enough of a signal to Zoro to keep going and slowly pull off just enough of the blue button up to expose the blond’s chest. He didn’t waste anytime; he licked and slowly sucked on his lover’s nipples. Leaving both red and surrounded with bite marks and Sanji whining. 

He focuses on giving more attention to another spot. He pulls the waistband of the boxers just enough the release the blond’s cock; he smirks before lightly suckling the tip teasingly. He looks up to see Sanji trying to control his moans. 

The dream shatters and Zoro’s attention snapped towards his phone as it gave a sharp ding; probably a text from Sanji that he safely reached the Baratie. He was about to reply when he noted his unrelieved state from his lovely day dream. 

His response could wait while he had some unfinished business.

Not to mention he needed to get going if he wanted to have enough time for his lesson plans, filling taxes and research on bondage gear.


End file.
